


Space Oddity

by Garudine



Series: Denouement [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Romance, space roadtrip
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garudine/pseuds/Garudine
Summary: » Una sonrisa que desafiaba los rayos del sol con su brillo, unos cálidos abrazos que lo rodeaba por su cuello, y la amenaza de caer ambos al suave pasto de no estar preparado para el impacto.No que eso le molestaría, aclaremos.Era tan solo natural, el rodearle con sus brazos con la misma intensidad. Como si no lo hubiera visto hace años, a pesar de que la última vez fue hace un par de semanas atrás. La alegría de Lance era contagiosa, le aligeraba el alma y se sentía sanar con su mera presencia.Estaba en casa. «| El momento de superar todos sus miedos había llegado. El show debía continuar. |+ Secuela del fanfic Endgame. +





	Space Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Una pequeña aclaración antes de comenzar! 
> 
> Las palabras o diálogos que se encuentren entre " »« " significan que se trata de otro idioma. Es obvio cuando se trata de alíen, pero si ven a Lance con ésto significa que en ese diálogo está hablando en español.

═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══

—Entonces... ¿Cuándo piensas establecerte con tu _»thari«_?

Keith detuvo su tarea, el repentino sonido distrayéndole de su conteo del inventario disponible antes de su próxima embarcación. No iba a ser el lugar objetivo para dejar todas las provisiones, pero quería asegurarse de que estuviera todo perfecto por si necesitaban algún pedido sorpresa ya cuando pisaran tierra.

Ezor se encontraba a un lado, recostada encima de una de las enormes cajas. Cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Zethrid, la cual estaba a su lado. Una mirada curiosa sobre su líder, acompañada de una sonrisa divertida.

Keith ladeó su cabeza, no entendiendo a qué se refería.

—¿Mi qué?

—Vamos, ¿Cómo no vas a saber eso? ¡Tu _»thari«_! —no recibió respuesta. De recibir algo, fue una mayor confusión. Ezor se rió, como si eso fuera divertido por alguna razón— El humano ¿El pequeño, chillón? ¿El que tiene las marcas alteanas en su cara?

Con esa descripción no era muy difícil adivinar a quién se refería.

—¿Hablas de Lance?

—¡Ding-ding! ¡Ese mismo! —celebró Ezor, re-incorporándose de su posición para volver a sentarse sobre las cajas— El humano que te tiene encantado. Me sorprende que no hayas intentado reclamar su afecto ¿Temes pasarte con él?

Keith enarcó una ceja. De repente una risa estruendosa se escuchó de su compañía, Zethrid, lo que solo empeoraba lo perdido que se sentía Keith con toda la charla desde que comenzó.

—JA ¡De seguro! ¿No viste lo flaquito que es? ¡De seguro reclamar por él sería tan fácil que quedaría destrozado al primer minuto! —exclamaba Zethrid, luego siendo acompañada en la risa con Ezor.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose hizo que las generales guardaran silencio de golpe al igual que interrumpió el intento de preguntar que tuvo Keith. Miradas directas hacia la recién llegada.

—Keith, llegaremos a la Tierra en diez doboshes ¿Todo en orden? —preguntó (e informó) Acxa.

Unos momentos de silencio ocurrieron, una pequeña risita que lo quebró. El entrecejo de Acxa se frunció y se cruzó de brazos, mirada yendo hacia sus compañeras.

—¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? ¿No deberían estar en sus puestos?

—Oooh, Accxaaa ¡No estamos haciendo naaada malo! —canturreó Ezor— Solo estamos... Haciéndole compañía a nuestro preciado jefe, y queriendo ayudarle en sus nulos cortejos ¿Acaso eso es malo? ¡Estamos VELANDO por su bienestar y felicidad!

—¿Cortejos?

En serio, Keith no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, y recién ahora parece que sus generales cayeron en eso.

—¡Oh! Verdad. Mi error, mi error. Olvido que eres más... Humano que Galra.

—Espera ¡¿Entonces no tienen_ »Kigal Sehr«_?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser?! —Zethrid lucía tan escandalizada por ello que parecía que, lo que sea que fuera eso, era una ofensa por no realizarse.

—¿Creo que no...? —respondió Keith, para luego añadir—: Lo siento, ¿Y eso es...?

—Cuando quieres que tu relación con tu_ »thari« _elegido se concrete, tienes que luchar a muerte contra él —respondió Acxa, aburrida y para nada metida en el tema—. De ésta manera se prueba qué tan compatibles son en batalla y qué tan fuerte será la persona a tu lado. Su resistencia es un indicativo de su individualidad, y los que son débiles son los menos deseados —suspiró—. Listo, no hay más allá de eso. Ahora, como decía, tenemos cosas más importantes para hacer. Deberíamos--

—No voy a pelear contra Lance. —respondió Keith al final, tan tajante y ofendido por la mera idea que no se sintió tranquilo hasta decirlo en voz alta.

—Y no tienes que hacerlo, es humano, de seguro---

—¡Oh, oh! ¿Los humanos tienen otros métodos? ¡La cosa se pone interesante!

—¿Qué gracia tiene si no experimentas el momento en el que _ves _tu reflejo en sus ojos mientras lo atacas con todo lo que tienes? ¡¿Cuál es el punto?! ¡Suena patético!

—NO tenemos tiempo--

—Pero Acxa, creía que te interesaría saber sobre cortejo humano~.

Un sonrojo interrumpió las órdenes de la general. Keith enarcó una ceja por esa reacción.

Esperaba que no estuvieran hablando sobre él de nuevo.

_ **· ✫ ✦ ✵ .** _

—¡KEITH!

Así era su bienvenida típica: Una sonrisa que desafiaba los rayos del sol con su brillo, unos cálidos abrazos que lo rodeaba por su cuello, y la amenaza de caer ambos al suave pasto de no estar preparado para el impacto.

No que eso le molestaría, aclaremos.

Era tan solo natural, el rodearle con sus brazos con la misma intensidad. Como si no lo hubiera visto hace años, a pesar de que la última vez fue hace un par de semanas atrás. La alegría de Lance era contagiosa, le aligeraba el alma y se sentía sanar con su mera presencia.

Estaba en casa.

No pudo resistirse a levantarlo un poco del suelo, muy para los chillidos indignados que lograron arrancarle una risa.

—¡Ya, ya, señor todopoderoso--! ¡KEITH, YA! —exclamó cuando, en contra de sus pedidos, lo levantó aún más logrando que lo superara en altura. Un adorable rubor decoraba sus mejillas y Keith sentía que su objetivo se había completado.

Lo bajó de regreso a la tierra.

Entonces, cuando finalmente se dignó a mirar más allá de Lance, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Lance no había sido el único que había ido a buscarlo. Sus dos hermanas, además de su madre, presentes para todo el intercambio.

Y allí fue su turno de sentir cómo el calor subía por sus mejillas.

—Aw, ¿Mi pastelito está avergonzado? ¡Qué boni--!

—¿Quieres que te vuelva a levantar?

—No, gracias.

En peleas de quién podría sonrojar más al otro, Keith ya sabía que contaba con la enorme ventaja.

Los saludos de bienvenida fueron rápidos pero cargados de sentimiento. Luego de tanto tiempo yendo y viniendo del hogar de Lance, su familia se había adaptado tanto a él que lo tomaban como parte de la propia con una ligereza y simpleza que a Keith le costaba entender. Eran gente cálida, siempre amena, y podía notar a la perfección cómo es que Lance era así como persona habiendo estado rodeado de tanta gente así.

Verónica le dio una cordial bienvenida, una rápida charla casual, y luego pasó de él para ir hacia sus generales, donde fue directamente hacia Acxa para darle un abrazo. Escuchó a Lance gruñir al instante por eso.

—Creeme, no preguntes. _No quieres saber._

Si se lo colocaba de esa manera solo le daban aún más ganas de saber, pero optó por asentir en respuesta.

Luego le siguió Rachel, la hermana de Lance que más atención le llamaba. No de mala manera, por supuesto. La sorpresa que le traía siempre el cómo verla era como ver un reflejo idéntico de Lance era algo que sentía que nunca se iba a acostumbrar. Era esperable siendo que eran gemelos, pero no volvía la experiencia menos bizarra para él.

—Pssst, Keith —susurró de una manera muy ruidosa luego de su saludo. Una sonrisa pícara, repleta de travesuras. Lance se tensó a su lado, podía sentir su mirada quemar encima de ambos—, tu color favorito es el rojo ¿Verdad?

Una pregunta un poco aleatoria.

—Emh, ¿Sí?

—Hohoho ¡Estás de suerte entonces! Mi _queridísimo _hermanito--

—¡QUÉ BUENO VER QUE ESTÉS BIEN KEITH, SE ALEGRA TANTO QUE NO PUEDE RESISTIRSE!

Ambos pegaron un pequeño salto por el repentino grito. Rachel se apartó de él, enfrentando a Lance con una expresión totalmente molesta. La cuerda floja para declarar la guerra.

_— » ¡LEANDRO, QUE CASI ME DEJAS SORDA! «_

_— » ¡ANDA, SIGUE! ¡SIGUE CAMINANDO BRETERA! «_

_— » ¡PÍDELE AYUDA A LOS CERDOS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! «_

_— » ¡MIS NIÑOS TIENEN MÁS MODALES QUE TÚ! «_

Llevó ambas manos a sus oídos para tapárselos, así evitando que los gritos le taladraran la cabeza.

Saber español no ayudó en nada para sentirse más al tanto de la conversación, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño en confusión. Lance notó eso, y no demoró en tomar su mano luego de que Rachel se fuera de allí con pasos ofendidos, siguiendo el camino de Verónica.

Un silencioso pedido de disculpas. Tanto por el momento, como por seguramente no poder aclararle nada ahora.

Permitió el entrelace de sus manos, dándole un pequeño apretón. Sea lo que sea que fue eso, conocía a Lance y sabía que si era algo importante se lo iba a decir tarde o temprano. Así era su dinámica, así era como funcionaban, y sabía que la confianza era mutua.

Por último: Rosa, la madre de Lance.

Con su andar simple y pesado en cada pierna, con aquella sonrisa eterna de la cual podía notar que Lance había heredado. Una canasta bajo el brazo, repleto de manzanas, y tomó una para depositarla en su mano libre.

—Anda, come, están recién recogidas —le sugirió, a lo que asintió y le dio un pequeño mordisco— Keith, querido, debes estar agotado de tan largo viaje ¿No deseas descansar un poco antes de su salida? —preguntaba, tan suave que le hacía sentir cuidado.

—De quedarse un poco más, va a tener que hacerlo —interrumpió Lance—. ¡Pudimos recolectar un montón de materiales de la granja! De seguro que hay espacio en la nave para un par más de cajas ¿O no?

—Hay espacio, sí —asintió Keith, luego de tragar el pedazo de fruta—. Pero Lance, sabes que no es necesario. Ya conseguimos las provisiones necesarias de nuestros aliados.

—Pff- Oye ¡Si quiero exportar leche, fruta, verduras y huevos terrestres para nuestros amigos aliens, estoy en todo mi derecho! ¡Hay que darles de lo mejor! Y ¿La comida que les dan? Vamos, podría ser de un poco más de calidad.

—¡Leandro, no eches de menos los esfuerzos de nuestro Keith!

—¡No estoy haciendo eso! —reclamó, un pequeño puchero— Solo quiero aportar algo...

—Ya aportas más que suficiente —le aseguró Keith, virando su mirada hacia él—. La gente se siente tranquila contigo, eres una buena presencia sin importar la crisis que estén pasando.

Lance correspondió su mirada... Y allí estaba, esa sonrisa sincera de la cual se había enamorado. Ese brillo natural en él que tanto había extrañado, ahora tan real y presente que a veces desearía nada más que mirarle todo el día. Dejarse bañar en su seguridad, y entregarle la misma a cambio.

Un pequeño carraspeo, la burbuja se rompió. Ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a Rosa frente a ambos, tan feliz y emocionada...

No quitaba que ambos se sintieran tan avergonzados por el momento que decidieron soltarse de las manos y hacerse el desentendido con el otro.

Una pequeña y dulce risita.

Rosa finalmente se decidió a abrazar a Keith, la única persona en la familia de Lance además del mencionado que se atrevía a realizar ese gesto.

—Nos alegra **_tanto_** que estés de regreso, querido.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera transmitir tanta sinceridad en tan pocas palabras?

Keith sonrió, y se permitió cerrar los ojos para rodear aquel pequeño cuerpo con cuidado entre sus brazos. Intentar transmitirle con aquello, lo que sentía que no podía con palabras.

—Sí, a mí también.

_ **· ✫ ✦ ✵ .** _

—¡Entonces, Hunk me dijo que la comida estaba _podrida_! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Podrida! ¡Y se supone que es un restaurante de lujo en el Sistema Feignit! Terrible para los dueños, pero genial para el rating del episodio. Me dijo que fue el mejor cierre de temporada que se vio en _años_.

—Debe estar feliz de casi morir intoxicado.

—¡Bueno--! ... No. Pero tampoco se queja tanto como se quejaría en una situación normal.

Keith estaba considerando conseguirse algún proyector para su nave, capaz así podían ver el nuevo programa de Hunk mientras están viajando entre sus próximos destinos.

La siguiente hora se dedicaron a asegurarse de que todos los sistemas se encuentren operativos, cargar las nuevas cajas que Lance y su familia habían preparado como provisiones, y además actualizarse en persona con todo lo que éste tuviera para decirle y no quiso esperar hasta que estuvieran más tranquilos para contárselo.

A Lance parecía que nunca se le acaban las anécdotas.

Seguramente las chicas se quejarían después por haberles dejado la mayoría del trabajo pesado, pero en su defensa: Ellas mismas dijeron que querían ayudar en su relación con Lance así que él solo se dedicó a tomarles la palabra.

Ésta no sería la primera misión que Lance compartía con los Marmora desde su abrupto deseo por querer levantarse y ayudarle con los planetas en vías de recuperación, pero sí se acercaba a ser el primer viaje de larga duración.

Aproximadamente dos meses en el espacio, lo cual se sentiría como unos cinco meses en la tierra.

Demasiado tiempo.

Keith le preguntó mil veces a Lance si estaba seguro de que quería pasar por ello cuando antes, la máxima duración de sus misiones con él fueron de un máximo de dos semanas.

_—Estás loco si piensas que voy a querer quedarme aquí cinco meses esperando tu regreso —fue lo que le dijo Lance, y Keith no lució convencido por ello por obvias razones— ¡No es solo porque te vaya a extrañar demasiado! Solo... Quiero acompañarte. Y creo estar listo-- No. _ ** _Sé _ ** _que estoy listo —se corrigió, queriendo evocar su confianza—. Nunca podré progresar si tengo miedo a dar el siguiente paso._

_Ahora, eso sí era algo que a Keith le gustaba escuchar._

Aún así acordaron que ante cualquier arrepentimiento en medio de su misión, se asegurarían de quedarse en un planeta mientras Keith lo llevaba de regreso a casa en su propia nave personal.

No quería que lo sintiera como obligación, el quedarse tanto tiempo alejado de su familia.

Entre carga y carga, el momento de la despedida llegó más rápido de lo que habían anticipado.

Keith se encargó de dar sus respectivas despedidas a la familia, sonrisas cálidas y deseos de suerte no faltaron y a éstas alturas era lo acostumbrado; sin embargo, ésta vez, él no era el protagonista de todo éste asunto.

A pesar de toda la incompetencia social que podría haberle estado acompañando desde temprana edad, sabía que los momentos familiares siempre requerían su momento personal y privado.

En especial cuando se trataban de una despedida.

Mantuvo su distancia cuando toda la familia de Lance (al menos, aquella que estuvo presente en ese día) se acercó para envolverlo en un gran abrazo. De esos que no querían esperar a su turno, y simplemente se adelantaban de todos los rincones posibles para darle ese dulce recuerdo que Lance necesitaría.

Experiencia propia.

—¿Llevas todas tus cosas? —preguntó Rosa.

—Sí, mami.

—¿Tu celular? ¿Tus auriculares? ¿Tu cargador? ¡Ah, también tus mascarillas! ¡Y tu guitarra! ¡Y el cambio de ropa necesario! ¿Estás seguro de que está todo limpio?

—... Sí, mami. —volvió a repetir Lance, rodando los ojos.

—¡No está de más echarle una última mirada! ¡Es un viaje largo, y no quiero que estés en otro planeta cuando te des cuenta que te falta lo esencial!

—¡Como un paraguas! —inquirió Rachel, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Lance miró directamente a su hermana, una expresión de pocos amigos que decía claramente "cállate" en ella.

—¡EXACTO! Oh por Dios, ¡No llevas un paraguas! ¿Cómo se te pudo pasar? ¡Es de lo más esencial!

—Los paraguas son inútiles en el espacio. Si una tormenta se avecina en uno de los planetas de nuestra lista, no lo protegerán de los meteoritos que caen a tierra —interrumpió Acxa, como si aclarar eso hubiera sido más poderoso que ella—. Harán un agujero en la tela, y por su tamaño seguramente estrellarán contra su cabeza, matándolo instantáneamente.

Keith se volteó rápidamente hacia ella, ceja enarcada en incredulidad.

Del lado de Lance, Verónica soltó una carcajada. Corta, hasta sofisticada, pero el humor se notaba en todas sus facciones.

—Wow, Shasha, ¡Cada día te superas más!

Acxa lució tan desconcertada como confundida. Observó a la mayor de las hermanas como si esperara más elaboracion, cosa que no llegó.

—Las tormentas espaciales son letales, he visto a mucha gente perecer por su culpa. No son un juego.

—Y estás aquí, sana y salva, relatando tu experiencia cuando muchos otros no pudieron, ¿Cómo no es eso genial?

Acxa no supo qué responder, mirando a todos lados en vez de a Verónica.

Pero para sorpresa de casi todos, además de salvación de Acxa, Rosa no reaccionó con el pánico que uno esperaría de una madre sobre-protectora como ella lo era. Asintió solemne, su sonrisa repleta de cariño.

—¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Lo siento, Acxa querida, ¡Me olvido que los otros planetas no son como la tierra! Entonces, ¿Crees que un casco funcionaría mejor?

—Lo dudo —respondió tajante. Pasaron unos segundos y añadió:—. Al menos, no con uno solo.

—Tiene sentido, ¡Podemos empacar los cascos que Raúl tiene en su taller!

Un gruñido exasperado se escuchó por parte de Lance; Largo y sufrido.

—¡Pero mamáaaa--!

—¡Nada de "pero mamá"! ¡Ningún hijo mío morirá por un impacto de meteorito si puedo evitarlo!

Su palabra era ley.

Diez minutos más tarde y un nuevo cargamento repleto de cascos de construcción más tarde, y ya se encontraban listos para partir.

A pesar de que los abrazos y besos de despedida fueron dados antes nadie se opuso en volver a repetirlos, Lance especialmente. Se notaba que estaba emocionado, era muy difícil fingir el brillo en sus ojos por el momento que finalmente había llegado, pero también era complicado ocultar ese pequeño rastro de tristeza que ocultaban el fondo de sus ojos azules.

Lance amaba a su familia. Por más que la partida fuera a voluntad, siempre dolía el tener que separarse.

Cuando el momento llegó, Rosa abrazó a Keith con fuerza. Calidez y afecto, esos abrazos que al líder de los Marmora le recordaban tanto a su propia madre.

—No dudo en que lo vayas a traer de regreso sano y salvo —murmuró la señora—. Pero cuídalo todo lo que yo no voy a poder, ¿Por favor, querido?

Keith ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Su afirme alrededor del pequeño cuerpo se marcó, su cabeza dio un asentimiento. Firme, decidido. Ni un rastro de falsedad en él.

—Lo cuidaré con mi vida.

Esa promesa era bien simple de mantener.

Era lo que Keith había jurado hacer desde que un Lance, más joven e incluso más inseguro que la actualidad, había irrumpido en su habitación de aquel antiguo castillo para confiarle cosas que nunca antes le había dicho a alguien más.

Una promesa que se volvió más fuerte cuando, años más tarde, vio un cascarón vacío de lo que era; una sombra dejada por el dolor de la pérdida.

No iba a permitir que nada más volviera a hacerle daño. Ni siquiera él mismo.

_ **· ✫ ✦ ✵ .** _

La tierra era hermosa.

A pesar de que no era la primera vez que la veían de ésta manera, en el que dejaba de ser sólo un concepto y pasaba a transformarse más en un paisaje, existía un sentimiento indescriptible que se alojaba en su pecho cada vez que la nave de los Marmora sobrepasaba la estratosfera terrestre.

Era azul.

De un azul tan puro que Keith no sabía cómo describirlo. Como si fuera un color nuevo que no existía en ninguna gama cromática; nada que pudiera compararse a la experiencia, ningún otro color que pudiera siquiera asemejarse a la belleza que cada vez se hacía más, y más pequeña.

Más, y más lejana.

Lance y Keith estaban frente el enorme cristal de la escotilla principal, dándole una última despedida a su hogar antes de no volverla a ver por un largo tiempo.

Un peso sobre su hombro. Keith despertó de su ensimismamiento, su cabeza se ladeó y sólo pudo observar una mata de cabello café atacando su espacio personal.

Los ojos de Lance no se apartaban de la tierra.

De repente, Keith no pudo despegar la suya de él.

Un murmullo, armónico y suave. Los labios del cubano se movían de manera casi imperceptible.

Tarareando. Lance estaba tarareando. Bajito, pero con el silencio enorme que podía caracterizar al espacio, pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

—For here, I am sitting on a tin can... Far above the world...

Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de Keith. Con su brazo más cercano a Lance envolvió su cintura, arrimándolo un poco más hacia él. Un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza, y fue capaz de dar un beso sobre su coronilla. Tranquilo, simple, sólo un gesto de afecto que servía para recordarle que no estaba solo.

Lance aceptó el gesto, acurrucándose contra Keith en un desinfle que relajó todo su cuerpo.

El tarareo continuó, Keith no agregó palabra.

La tierra era del azul más puro, y éste se alojaba en los ojos de Lance.

_ **· ✫ ✦ ✵ .** _

Ésta misión no era larga por la cantidad de planetas que debían visitar, sino más bien por la distancia que había entre todos ellos a pesar de colocar la nave en hiper-velocidad.

Algo a lo que Keith estaba acostumbrado, después de todo mantuvo su constancia en pasar su vida de viaje espacial entre viaje espacial desde que todo el asunto de Voltron había terminado.

El concepto tampoco debería ser extraño para Lance siendo que una mayor parte de su vida como paladines consistió en flotar sobre el espacio en espera del próximo enfrentamiento más que acción continua.

Para la sorpresa de Keith, Lance se había desacostumbrado completamente a ésto.

No era sutil al respecto.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Tienen que haber otras cosas más divertidas que hacer que revisar el inventario veinte mil veces diarias! ¡Sólo somos nosotros seis, no hay nadie más!

—Hay un escuadrón entero de nuevos reclutas en los pisos inferiores de la nave.

—¡Esos son sólo extras! —protestó Lance hacia Acxa—. Ni siquiera se acercan a hablarnos, ¡Es como si no existieran!

—Son reclutas —repitió Acxa sin apartar la mirada de la tableta que tenía en sus manos—. No se encuentran en posición de hablar con nosotros, menos cuando aún se encuentran en etapa de prueba.

—¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Cómo van a sentir el poder de la causa si les damos éste trato? ¿Acaso nunca leyeron sobre éticas laborales y buen espacio de trabajo?

Acxa enarcó una ceja, claramente no entendía pero tampoco tenía intención alguna de preguntar al respecto.

—¡Vamos, Keith! ¡De seguro que tu me encuentras la razón en ésto!

El mencionado titubeó unos segundos, su mirada recorriendo la sala antes de responder.

—Lo intenté... Un poco... Hace unos meses.

—¡LO VES! ¡A KEITH NO LE IMPORTAN TUS NORMAS--!

—No funcionó.

—¡VES--! Espera, ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Lance, totalmente indignado— Pero-- Pero-- ¡Eres Keith!

Keith no tenía idea si tomar eso como un halago o como un insulto, por lo que prefirió tomarlo como nada y explicar su relato.

—La Espada de Marmora es una organización ya formada, con sus miembros establecidos desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Mi mando es... Reciente. Y mis ideas de cambiar toda la estructura de la organización son más recientes aún, en el plano de la enorme historia que tienen detrás.

Lance se cruzó de brazos y asintió a todo lo que su líder le decía. Acxa parecía ya totalmente desinteresada en el intercambio, regresando a la labor que había estado realizando antes de que Lance la interrumpiera.

—Le pregunté a Shiro cómo poder llevar mejor el mando, y cómo ir quitándole la seriedad y secretismo a la que están acostumbrados. El reclutar a nuevos integrantes es un buen paso, creía que iba a traer una nueva energía y que podría integrar mejor la idea pero... Las escalas de poder y respeto casi absoluto sólo porque soy el líder continúan igual —suspiró—. Supongo que todo eso es una cosa más galra que de la Espada en sí.

—Lo es —aclaró Acxa, confirmando una vez más que había estado escuchando todo a pesar de aparentar que no lo estuvo haciendo—. Dirigirle la palabra de cualquier otra forma que no sea formal a nuestra mayor autoridad es una enorme falta de respeto y debería ser considerado como un crimen letal.

La mirada de total ofensa que Lance tomó por las palabras de Acxa era digna de telenovela. Pareció listo para hacer un comentario especialmente pesado contra la mujer, sin embargo se detuvo.

Silencio, repentino y total.

Su rostro se iluminó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Su sonrisa se estiró de punta a punta, casi traviesa.

Oh, Keith conocía esa mirada.

—Iré **_yo_** a hablar con ellos.

Allí estaba.

Acxa se volteó al instante hacia Lance, despavorida.

—No puedes.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

—Tu estatus te lo impide, el resultado será el mismo.

—Oh, ¡Pero ni siquiera pertenezco a los Marmora! ¡Sólo soy un simple invitado que no tiene ningún rango especial!

Ah, conque esa era su idea, Keith pensó. Una sonrisa tanto como impresionada como orgullosa apareció en su rostro.

—Aún así, tu relación con nuestro líder--.

—Recluta.

—¿Ah? —dijeron tanto Lance como Acxa, deteniendo su pequeña discusión para voltearse hacia Keith.

—Recluta. A partir de éste momento, serás considerado como un recluta oficial de la Espada de Marmora —explicó—. De esa manera no tiene ningún estatus que le impida relacionarse con ellos, ¿No es así?

La cantidad abismal de horror que apareció en el rostro de Acxa era comparable con la alegría en el de Lance.

—¡SÍ!

—¡NO!

Aquella exclamación por parte de Acxa fue una sorpresa para todos, incluso para la galra misma. Un pequeño sonrojo avergonzado apareció en sus mejillas y carraspeó, volviendo a enderezar su postura.

—No tiene sentido. Su relación con el invitado es un hecho para toda la tropa, el colocarlo en un rango inferior--.

—Es una demostración directa de que puede ser alguien de rango bajo y aún así tratarme con normalidad en vez de estar con la frente pegada al piso sólo por dirigirle la palabra.

Lance bufó una risa.

—Ya te gustaría--.

—¡Aún así! ¡Es inaudito! ¡No tiene sentido! —insistió Acxa— Su lugar está con nosotros, ¡No puede ser menor--!

—Yo di la orden. No deberías cuestionarla —sentenció Keith, mirada fija sobre ella—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices? ¿Que las órdenes del líder deben ser siempre absolutas?

Acxa enmudeció. Keith sonrió en victoria.

Y Lance parecía estar tan entretenido como si estuviera viendo de esas novelas de la tarde que tanto le presumía por llamadas.

Luego de unos momentos, Acxa abandonó toda su postura anterior. Se enderezó y presionó su tableta contra su pecho. Uno podría llegar a notar que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la decisión, pero era algo por lo que ya no lucharía por llevar la contra.

Acostumbrada de toda la vida a seguir órdenes y confiar completamente en el juicio de su líder, el haber hecho eso por unos momentos se sentía como la más profunda deshonra para ella.

—Por supuesto, lamento haber dudado de sus palabras.

Un último asentimiento formal, tanto para Keith como para Lance, y en pasos apresurados de sus tacones que resonaban cual eco en toda su estancia, no volvió a dar la mirada atrás hasta prácticamente escapar del lugar.

Keith suspiró. Deberá pedirle disculpas luego, a pesar de que ésto lo encontró necesario siendo que no había estado seguro de que ella hubiera desistido de su postura de otra manera que no fuera ésta.

Lance se acercó a él en pasos tan coloridos y bailarines que estaba seguro de que no existía nadie normal que caminara de esa manera. O al menos, eso quería creer.

—Puedes tener buenas ideas cuando quieres, ¿Eh, mullet?

—Aprendí del mejor.

Las mejillas del cubano se arrebolaron en un precioso sonrojo. Una sonrisa, de esas que eran tan dulces y repletas de amor que Keith podía tan sólo sentir el violento retumbe en su pecho del más profundo afecto. En especial al saber que éstas eran dirigidas hacia nadie más que él.

Levantó una mano y acomodó un mechón marrón detrás de su oreja. El cabello de Lance ya no se encontraba tan largo como hace unos meses, pero tampoco era tan corto como el estilo con el que le conoció. Su gesto se alargó más de lo necesario, atreviéndose a acariciar sus pómulos con su pulgar.

Lance cerró sus ojos y recargó su rostro contra aquella mano. Un suspiro leve salió de sus labios, complacido.

Y decidiendo ser el más osado de los dos, depositó un beso sobre el pulso ajeno.

Keith sintió el gesto quemar en su piel, aún cuando los suaves labios de Lance se habían apartado.

Una última caricia, específicamente sobre las marcas alteanas que adornaban su rostro, y dejó que el contacto terminara deslizándose naturalmente hasta que su mano cayó a un costado de su propio cuerpo.

Tenía que, de lo contrario sería capaz de no soltarlo nunca.

—Anda, ve y diviértete, es una orden.

Lance soltó una risa por ello, alta y jovial. Los efectos de su pequeño momento se notaban en todo él, en su postura, en su sonrisa, en su misma aura.

Parecía expulsar felicidad a montones.

—Como usted diga, mi líder.

_ **· ✫ ✦ ✵ .** _

Horas más tarde, ese mismo día. Keith se encontró haciendo una inspección de rutina para el resto de la nave. A pesar de que no era necesario que él lo hiciera, quería estar presente y no sólo ser un líder cuyo rostro se asomaba sólo para dar órdenes.

Quería ser más atento, preguntarles sobre su comodidad y lo que podría mejorar, sin importar que las respuestas siempre fueran que todo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que no necesitaban nada más para vivir que ésto.

Tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento alguien le fuera a decir la verdad.

Al acercarse al comedor comunal de los reclutas, fue recibido por algo que no había escuchado en todo su tiempo dirigiendo a los Marmora.

Un coro de voces, vivarachas y escandalosas, acompañadas de risas estruendosas.

Y en medio de ellas, la voz de Lance.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Y eso ni siquiera es lo mejor! ¿Saben qué fue? ¡Qué más encima, ese tipo no se trataba de su gobernador, sino de un imitador de cuarta que NI SIQUIERA era convincente! ¡El tipo se comportaba como un total payaso a los ojos de todos y NADIE sospechó absolutamente nada de él! ¡¿Se imaginan eso?! ¡Imagínense que un día despierten y Keith empiece a dar sus órdenes cantando y bailando y todos ustedes estén como "ah, sí, totalmente normal"!

Otro coro de risas le siguió. Keith mismo se sintió sonreír, rodando los ojos por lo ridículo que le parecía todo.

Apoyó su espada contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta. Decidido a no interrumpir.

—HAH, ¡Podría destruir ejércitos enteros si de esa manera puedo ver eso! ¿¡Quién evidenciaría semejante espectáculo!?

Keith enarcó una ceja, ¿Esa era la voz de Zethrid?

... ¿Debería sorprenderle que a ella tampoco le interese todo el asunto de rangos entre soldados?

—¡No, no, no! ¡Somos una organización humanitaria! ¡Nada de destrucción de ejércitos!

—OH. Cierto. Emh, ¡Podría construir cincuenta casas en una noche!

—¡Ahora ese es el espíritu!

La charla rápidamente volvió a su curso natural, ésta vez discutiendo entre varios reclutas sobre las posibles cosas que nunca verían a su líder realizar, aunque les encantaría ver por lo menos una vez.

—¡Tú eres el _»thari« _del líder! ¡Podrías establecer tu seducción sobre él y convencerle! —exclamó uno de los reclutas, completamente orgulloso de su idea.

—... Oye, me gusta cómo piensas.

Haha, no. Mil veces no.

—¡Okay, chicos! ¡Tenemos una idea con muchísimo potencial, sólo hay que armar un buen plan! ¿Hay algún truco? ¿Algún hack galra del que me pueda aprovechar de manera sana y totalmente consentida?

Okaaay, ese era su pie para retirarse. Habían cosas que prefería no escuchar, como nada de las ideas descabelladas que los reclutas comenzaron a soltar como si se tratara de una competencia por quién decía la idea más inapropiada.

Capaz le había dado demasiado poder con ésta decisión impulsiva para hacerlo feliz.

... Oh no, ¿Acaso ese era su "hack" galra?

_ **· ✫ ✦ ✵ .** _

Al pisar tierra, fueron bienvenidos con una enorme estatua de Allura.

—Woah...

Lance expresó su asombro con facilidad, observando fijamente el tallado. Era enorme, podría decir que incluso más grande que la que existía en la Nueva Altea. Hasta Keith se sentía un poco conmocionado ante la imponente figura.

El planeta Cheqni era su primera parada al encontrarse sólo a unas pocas semanas de viaje desde la tierra. Era la primera vez que los Marmora llegaban a éste lugar, siendo que su planeta no se encontraba en un estado tan crítico como los demás de los que tuvieron que encargarse antes.

Keith no sabía nada de ellos, ésto era una sorpresa tanto como lo era para Lance.

Ladeó su mirada hacia el cubano, tranquilo pero cauteloso. Estiró su mano para rozar los dedos ajenos, lo que se llevó un pequeño sobresalto contrario. Los ojos azules se posaron sobre él, abiertos de par en par como si lo hubiera sacado de un pozo demasiado profundo de sus pensamientos.

Lance pestañeó una, dos, tres veces. Keith ladeó su cabeza, no diciendo nada pero claramente cuestionante.

Un ligero suspiro, las facciones morenas se relajaron. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en él.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —le aseguró—. Sólo... Me tomó por sorpresa.

Podía entenderlo.

Lance correspondió el gesto de su líder, entrelazando muy levemente sus dedos y apretando su agarre. Unos momentos que se permitió volver a encontrar su centro.

Hasta que una repentina exclamación irrumpió en su burbuja.

—¡Oh, un alteano! ¡Desconocía que tendríamos éste privilegio!

¿Ah?

Una figura alta, incluso más alta que la gran mayoría de los miembros de los Marmora, se acercó a ellos. Su vestimenta era blanca y fluida, se movía al vaivén de la brisa y los movimientos de sus largas extremidades. Su apariencia era... Alíen, por supuesto. Una especie de "caparazón" violeta en vez de piel, dos largas tenazas a cada costado de su boca. Podría comparársele a una Mantis, pero no era del todo parecida a una. Tenían cabello, al igual que unos ojos completamente negros.

Ésta persona estaba acompañada de un par más que lucían similares, pero con ropas más simples y armas en las manos. Guardias.

Debía ser la máxima autoridad del lugar.

Sin embargo, ésto era lo de menos.

—Uh... ¿Disculpa? —cuestionó Lance. Su mirada tenía que estar lo más arriba posible, incluso echando su cabeza hacia atrás, para poder ser capaz de ver el rostro de los alíens.

Su pregunta no estaba de más. Los Za'thien parecían estar maravillados. Incluso más enfocados en él que en Keith mismo.

—Cuando me entregaron el informe sobre su pequeña asociación, tenía entendido que sólo estaban compuestos de galras, ¡De haber sabido que contaríamos con semejante bendición, habríamos preparado una mejor recepción! Espero que sepa disculparnos.

La confusión en la expresión de Lance se marcó aún más.

—Eh. No, no hay problema, pero, emh, creo que no--

—¡Aún así, debemos preparar nuestra celebración! No podemos decepcionar a nuestra »_Al'ed_« dándole un trato común a su gente, ¡Luego de todo lo que hizo por nosotros!

... Oh.

Estaban hablando de Allura.

Por el repentino silencio de Lance, se pudo notar que llegó a la misma conclusión.

—Y asumo que usted debe ser el cabecilla de la organización, ¿Correcto? —preguntó el Za'thien líder, virando su mirada hacia Keith.

Éste se enderezó en su lugar, asintiendo una simple vez.

—Keith Kogane, líder actual de las Espada de Marmora. Un gusto conocerle... Emh...

—Qestre. Soy Qestre, gobernador de nuestro pequeño y humilde planeta. Y por favor, no debe ser tan cordial con nosotros, ¡Cosas como éstas no ocurren todos los días! Entre su ayuda y su aliado alteano, ¡Nuestro querido pueblo estará en perfectas condiciones tan pronto como un _»Ulqul«_ grite!

El entrelace entre sus manos se apretó ligeramente. Los dedos de Lance se encontraban inquietos, jugando contra los de Keith. Era suave, nada doloroso, hasta para los ojos ajenos podrían verse como simples caricias.

Pero Keith sabía que no era así.

—Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda —dijo Lance, sonrisa tan amistosa como siempre—. Sea lo que sea que necesiten, ¡Estaré aquí para ustedes!

Qestre no dejaba de lucir absolutamente asombrado.

Una de sus manos fueron hacia un collar con una gema rosa que tenía en su cuello. Sus guardias, al notar la acción, dejaron a un lado su postura defensiva e hicieron lo mismo. Los tres, en simultáneo, cerraron los ojos y guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

Cuando éste extraño momento terminó, Qestre tomó la mano libre de Lance entre las suyas.

—Agradezco muchísimo su presencia, _»Al'edikhi«._

La sonrisa de Lance flaqueó por unos instantes, pero se mantuvo firme. Keith frunció levemente el entrecejo por ésto, su pulgar pasando a acariciar los nudillos ajenos en la esperanza de que eso le diera algo de calma.

Qestre dio un pequeño sobresalto, como si una repentina revelación le hubiera atacado, soltando la mano de Lance y volviendo su mirada hacia Keith.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! ¿Dónde están mis modales? —soltó una corta risa—. La presencia de los Marmora también es apreciada.

_ **· ✫ ✦ ✵ .** _

El primer paso era siempre el mismo: Desembarcar todo el cargamento destinado para el planeta en cuestión en los diferentes lugares de la población que se les indicaba. Za'thiens encargados los guiaban hacia los puntos de encuentro donde las diferentes familias podrían abastecerse de lo que les faltaba, al igual que llegaban a dar una mano por el día si había algo que reconstruir.

Éste paso, a pesar de lo arduo que podía llegar a ser, solía ser el favorito de Lance.

Sin embargo, se encontraba completamente callado.

Eso no le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

Su mirada estaba pegada sobre la espalda del cubano, el cual avanzaba con dos cajas grandes de provisiones, una sobre cada hombro. Lance no se estaba dando un respiro, ni siquiera un momento para hablar con los locales.

Debería esperar a un mejor momento, pensaba. Estaban en medio del trabajo, razonaba.

Tristemente, su razonamiento no funcionaba muy bien cuando Lance entraba en la fórmula.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta encontrarse a su lado; Visiblemente, Lance se tensó.

—Lance...

—No —respondió al instante, tajante y duro. Sin embargo, el arrepentimiento fue instantáneo—. No, no, no, lo siento, no quise--.

Okay, esa era suficiente señal.

Detuvo su paso para dejar las cajas que estaba llevando a un lado, al igual que tomó las cajas de Lance para impulsarle a hacer lo mismo. La poca resistencia que Lance colocó en ésto cuando normalmente soltaría aunque sea una simple queja era preocupante.

El grupo que los había estado siguiendo se detuvo de golpe. Expresiones tanto curiosas como preocupadas se podían ver, incluso más de uno que parecía aguantarse como podía las ganas de preguntar al respecto. Una pequeña señal silenciosa con su mano fue lo que bastó para que entendieran y siguieran el camino sin ellos.

La mirada de Lance estaba pegada en el suelo.

—Keith, en serio, no--.

—¿No quieres hablar de ésto o prefieres fingir que te sientes bien? Porque puedo respetar la primera, pero no la segunda —Keith expresó, rápido y fiero. Tomó una pequeña inhalación para tranquilizarse—. Lo siento, sólo... ¿Qué ocurre?

Lance hizo una pequeña mueca, sus ojos virando a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera sobre la persona frente a él. Sus manos hacían gestos vagos, de esos que no significaban nada pero también explicaban todo al mismo tiempo. Un silencio prolongado, pero paciente.

Abrió su boca, listo para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante. Negó con la cabeza.

—Es... Es tonto, en serio, no hace falta--.

—Nada de lo que tú sientes es tonto.

La simpleza con lo que Keith lo dijo, la manera en la que lo expresó como si fuera un hecho absoluto, tomó desprevenido a Lance. Algo que sí se podría llegar a considerar tonto, siendo que ésta no era la primera vez que se lo decía. Se alejaba mucho de serlo.

Lance era alguien que necesitaba validez constante en sus sentimientos, en lo que pensaba. Pero... Pero no podía culparlo. Llevaba toda una vida de haberse guardado todo al creer que era "menos" que el resto sobre sus hombros. Era toda una vida creyendo que sus sentimientos eran inválidos en el gran esquema de las cosas, sólo dejándolos a un lado para que no fueran un estorbo.

Keith entendía eso. En el pasado, llegó a ser igual.

Nada de ésto era tonto.

Los ojos de Lance se posaron sobre los suyos finalmente. El momento en el que su resistencia se quebró pudo notarse por el brillo que ganaron, más vivos y menos adoloridos.

—Sólo... Agh... La manera en la que me vieron sólo como "el alteano" me... Me molesta un poco. Sólo un poco, ¿Okay? Nada grave —suspiró—. O sea-- ¡Ni siquiera me preguntaron mi nombre! Y, y, ¡Ni siquiera sé si soy alteano para empezar! No tengo-- No tengo *nada* de alteano más allá de las marcas, ¿Qué, eso es todo lo que hace falta para serlo? ¡Y aunque lo fuera, no soy ninguna clase de deidad o ser superior como--! Agh, ¡Como si fuera la gran cosa! ¡¿Notaste la manera en la que te trató?! "Ah, sí, supooongo que también es bueno que ustedes estén aquí" ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?! ... Oh por Dios, ¿Es porque son galra? ¡¿Acaso son racistas espaciales?!

Keith no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. "Sólo un poco", claro.

—¿Quieres que les aclare tu situación?

Eso detuvo a Lance por completo. Enarcó una ceja, un silencio incómodo ocurriendo entre los dos mientras esperaba alguna clase de confirmación de que Keith no se había vuelto loco.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó, escandalizado.

¿Qué?

Ahora era el turno de Keith de lucir confundido.

—¿Por qué no? Acabas... ¿Acabas de decir que te molesta...?

—O sea, sí, pero-- ¿Acaso leíste el informe sobre éste planeta, o sólo aceptaste la orden sin siquiera preguntar por qué?

El tono acusador de Lance le daban ganas de negarlo al instante, porque al parecer el no hacerlo era un error magistral ante sus ojos. Pero, bueno...

El tema es que tenía toda la razón. Keith no había leído ni una sola palabra del informe.

Su silencio fue la suficiente evidencia que Lance necesitó.

—¡HA! ¡LO SABÍA! ... Dios, lo sabía, ¿Cómo siquiera te manejaste en todo ésto antes de que yo viniera? ¿Qué, sólo entregabas, dormías, y te ibas al otro día?

Keith asintió, bastante seguro de sí mismo. Si tenía que admitir algo que parecía ser un error, al menos lo iba a hacer con confianza.

El suspiro laaaaargo de Lance le hizo sentir un poco avergonzado, eso sí. Sólo un poquito chiquitito.

—... Cariño, tenemos que trabajar en tu sentido diplomático —sentenció, negando con la cabeza de manera decepcionada—. El tema es que, según el informe, los Za'thien son una raza muy, pero muy, **_muy_** religiosa. Ya sabes, extremo de "cristianos que ven una papita con la cara de Jesús y le hacen un santuario" extremo de religiosos... El informe no especificaba _cuál_ era su creencia pero... Bueno, al juzgar por el rostro de Allura que nos observa todo el tiempo, creo suponer cuál es.

... Eso tenía sentido.

Algo que notaron fue que la estatua de Allura era lo suficientemente enorme como para poder ser vista desde cualquier rincón de ésta ciudad. Sin importar los altos edificios, sin importar el tráfico que llegara a haber en los cielos, siempre había aunque fuera una pequeña muestra de su sonrisa.

Keith había visto las suficientes películas sobre _Kaijus_ como para encontrar la escena un poco terrorífica.

—Explicar que _técnicamente _no soy alteano es... Complicado, y largo, y ¿Escuchaste de lo que estaban hablando? ¡Al parecer van a hacer una celebración en mi honor! No recibía éste trato ni siquiera cuando era Paladín, ¡Y eso es lo que me debería molestar!

Entendía su punto, sin embargo Keith no estaba completamente convencido. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido en preocupación. Lance soltó un gruñido tanto como exasperado como exagerado.

—Hey, ¡No uses tu mirada de cachorrito conmigo! ¡Eso es abuso! —protestó.

—... Sólo no quiero que estés incómodo —confesó—. Es tu primera misión larga. Quiero que te sea una buena experiencia.

Eso fue lo necesario para que la expresión de Lance se suavizara. El tema era molesto, y no estaba seguro de que fuera a acostumbrarse a éste trato mientras estén aquí, pero sólo era un malentendido que ni siquiera resultaba ser ofensivo.

¿Ellos creían que era alteano? Bien, perfecto. Si les hacía felices, no tenía por qué implicar lo contrario.

Lance tomó ambas manos de Keith entre las suyas, entrelazándolas libremente.

—Eres lindo cuando te preocupas por mí, pero hablo en serio. Estoy bien —le aseguró—. Además, nos vamos mañana, ¿No es así? ¡Soporté más tiempo escuchando a gringos pronunciando "Leandro" de mil maneras diferentes! ¿Ésto? No es nada.

Un guiño que fue dedicado exclusivamente para su líder, de esos que develaban que había recuperado los ánimos que había perdido. La cantidad siempre variaba, pero al menos se podía ver que la carga le era más ligera ahora que pudo soltar su molestia antes de guardarla dentro de su pecho.

Tirando de las manos de Keith, Lance utilizó ésto de apoyo para poder colocarse de puntillas... Y allí estaba, su muestra de agradecimiento. Un beso, simple y casto, fue depositado sobre la cicatriz eterna que Keith tenía sobre su mejilla.

Era imposible no sonreír por ello. El sentir que sus propias preocupaciones se esfumaban con el viento.

Lance se apartó de él, volviendo a tomar las cajas que habían quedado olvidadas.

—Anda, se acabó el descanso, ¡Los Za'thien nos necesitan! —exclamó— ¡El último en llegar tendrá que cargar el triple de cajas en la siguiente vuelta!

Keith rodó los ojos. Volvió a tomar su propio cargamento, acomodándolo sobre sus hombros.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece llevar verduras? Así no te rompes la espalda con todo el sobrepeso.

Podría ignorar su provocación y hacer oídos sordos a su intento de juego, ¿Pero saben qué? No era divertido hacer eso. En especial cuando el jadeo totalmente ofendido de Lance le hizo soltar una carcajada.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Ya veremos quién se ríe al final, Kogane!

Ninguno ganó.

Al parecer, el correr bajo los ojos de su _»Al'ed«_ estaba terminalmente prohibido "por razones de seguridad".

—Allura literalmente arrojó a Shiro de una escotilla a otra, ¿Y me vienen a decir que ella no dejaría que _corra? _—protestó Lance por lo bajo—. ¡Ella te dejaría correr hasta con una espada en la mano si eso garantizaba que fuera más rápido!

Keith asintió. Quien fuera que sea el intérprete de su versión de Allura, estaba claro que no vivió por _años_ con ella.

Al parecer ni siquiera las religiones espaciales podían apegarse a la realidad.

_ **· ✫ ✦ ✵ .** _

—Hey, Keith, ¿Cómo crees que Allura se tomaría saber que es una especie de Diosa para un planeta que nunca conoció?

—... Seguramente lo hubiera usado como estatus de poder en una discusión.

Lance soltó una carcajada, tan preciosa como él lo era.

—¡"Soy una Diosa Cósmica y si digo que hoy vamos a cenar malteadas, así será"! —imitó Lance, su voz cómicamente aguda y con un exagerado acento británico— ¡"Soy Allura, y...! Pff-- ¡HAHAHA!

Ni siquiera pudo continuar con otra frase más, porque lo encontró TAN gracioso que su risa lo superó. Keith mismo se sintió reír, más bajo que Lance, pero igual de animado. Escucharlo de ésta manera siempre era contagioso.

Verlo feliz, aunque fueran por tonterías así, siempre era un privilegio.

Pasaron el resto del camino con sus pequeños chistes sobre lo que Allura diría o haría, algunos llegando a ser demasiado ridículos como para ser reales. Una distracción perfecta entre medio de carga y carga, entre tanto esfuerzo y cansancio.

Sólo esperaban que Allura no los atormentara en forma de pesadillas por reírse a sus expensas.

_ **· ✫ ✦ ✵ .** _

—_¡NOOOOOO!_

Keith despertó gracias al grito.

Corazón palpitando violentamente en su pecho, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y por lo claro que veía todo podía saber que habían activado su "modo Galra". Buscó rápidamente bajo su almohada, su confiable cuchillo se encontraba allí, sólo bastó tenerlo entre sus manos para que tomara su forma de espada.

—¡BÁJENME--! _¡SUÉLTENME!_

Un gruñido, amenazante y peligroso, vibró en su garganta.

Conocía esa voz, y eso no le gustaba.

Salió de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, la puerta cediendo con un violento azote que hizo retumbar las paredes.

En el pasillo, un grupo de Za'thiens llevaban a Lance a las rastras, sosteniéndolo de todas sus extremidades. El cubano se removía de su agarre totalmente en vano, aún en sus pijamas y mascarilla puesta. Su mirada, enloquecida y desesperada, reconoció a Keith parado no muy lejos de él.

—_¡KEEEEEITH!_

Tal vez lo más razonable sería preguntar qué pasaba.

Keith no era una persona razonable cuando presentía que su _»thari«_ estaba en peligro.

—**_¡¡HEY!!_** —rugió, dando pisadas duras y firmes hacia los alíens— ¡SUÉLTENLO, AHORA!

El grupo de Za'thiens habrán presentido la amenaza latente en cada palabra suya, porque se podía notar el repentino terror en los ojos oscuros de cada uno de ellos. Indecisos de qué hacer, miraban hacia más allá de lo que podía ver. Del otro lado del enorme grupo que tenía rodeado a Lance.

La falta de reacción le hizo gruñir más. El agarre en su espada se afirmó.

—¡¿Es que no me escucharon?! ¡Bájenlo en éste--!

—¿Algún problema, Líder Kogane?

Entremedio de la muchedumbre, Qestre apareció. Muy diferente a como el resto de los Za'thiens lucían, más que sentirse un mínimo de amenazado por la clara postura contraria, se veía confundido.

Ese choque de actitud le dejaron desorientado, perdido. Observaba el rostro inexpresivo de Qestre y pasaba hacia la imagen clara de secuestro contra Lance, toda esa gente que aún no se movía pero tampoco parecía hacer un esfuerzo para mantener al cubano en su lugar.

Señaló con su arma la escena, luego a Qestre, luego a la escena otra vez. Su boca abriéndose o cerrándose varias veces.

Hasta que finalmente, se decidió a hablar como el ilustre líder que era:

—¿Qué?

La confusión en Qestre se incrementó, pero viendo los señales con su espada (muy rudas y que en cualquier otro planeta podrían tomarlo como señal de guerra, _tenía que recordarlo_) pareció captar el mensaje.

—¡Oh! ¡Sólo nos encontramos trasladando a nuestro _»Al'edikhi« _hacia la sala de preparación! Hoy es un día glorioso para nosotros, ¡Hay que comenzar lo más temprano posible!

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Lance, el cual no desistió ni un segundo en intentar zafarse de los agarres contrarios— Todo ésto-- ¡¡Pensaba que iban a matarme!! ¡¿Qué tanto les costaba avisarme en vez de entrar a mi cuarto como salvajes?!

—Creía que había sido claro cuando le dijimos que "su hora había llegado". —respondió Qestre, volteandose hacia Lance con una ceja enarcada.

... Oh.

Oh. Okay. Malentendido. Costumbres alíens. Típico. Común. Solía pasar.

Visiblemente Keith se relajó. La espada en su mano volvió a su forma de cuchilla; sus ojos volvieron a la total normalidad (al igual que sus dientes, no se había dado cuenta de lo filosos y molestos que antes eran).

Soltó un suspiro, profundo y necesario para todos sus músculos.

—... De acuerdo.

—¡¿Cómo que "de acuerdo"?! ¡Keith, diles que me bajen--!

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Qestre— ¡Debemos asegurarnos que guarde todas las energías necesarias, no podemos desperdiciarla ni un poco! ¡Es valioso!

Keith encorvó una ceja, curioso al respecto, pero no dijo nada.

—Entonces, ¿Algún problema más, o podemos continuar?

—Ninguno más —respondió Keith—. Lamento haberlos interrumpido.

Lance jadeó, fuerte y dramático. Un puñal directo en su espalda.

—¡TRAICIÓN! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡JUDAS! —gritaba, pataleando sin lograr nada más que molestar a sus "captores"—¡YA LO VERÁS! ¡YA VENDRÁS ARRASTRÁNDOTE A MIS PIES! ¡Y LO DISFRUTARÉ COMO NO TIENES IDEA, KOGANE!

Keith tan sólo lo despidió con su mano, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Lance había querido su celebración, ¿No es así? Debería haberse informado de cómo eran las costumbres del planeta antes de asumir que iba a ser como en la tierra.

(No, ésto no era una especie de venganza porque Lance le hizo sentir vergüenza por no leer los informes. Lo juraba.)

Cuando se aseguró de que Lance tenía la mirada sobre él, le guiñó el ojo.

Las protestas del cubano se volvieron aún más fuertes, hasta perderse en los pasillos de su estancia.

_ **· ✫ ✦ ✵ .** _

La celebración era... Peculiar.

Que sea a los pies de la enorme estatua de Allura era algo que debería habérselo esperado, lo que no se esperaba era el precioso jardín que decoraba todos sus alrededores.

Juniberries, al parecer en eso sí estaban informados.

Varias placas de metal rodeaban la base de la estatua. El idioma era desconocido para ellos, pero uno podía asumir que era una conmemorativa. Capaz, hacia todas las personas que fueron perdidas en la guerra.

Una fuente, del agua más cristalina, se extendía a su alrededor de igual forma. Enorme, parecía no tener fin con los canales que se extendían a lo largo y ancho del jardín. Dentro de ella, tres tronos de un material similar al mármol se alzaban en ondas delicadas y finas, como si intentaran mezclarse con el agua. El tallado era experimentado, flores del material giraban y se enredaban con un realismo que a uno le costaría diferenciarlas de las reales.

Y en el trono más alto de todos esos, se encontraba Lance. Sentado con una expresión incómoda, seguramente por las túnicas que llevaba puestas, muy similares a las de los antiguos romanos. El maquillaje en su rostro era suave, pero parecía enfatizar especialmente las marcas en su rostro. Líneas y espirales del mismo color que éstas, cuyo principio y fin solamente giraba en torno a sus marcas alteanas.

Lucía hermoso.

Pero no podía hacérselo saber más que con su mirada, pegada en nadie más que él.

Obviamente Keith, en ésta ceremonia, no era nada más que un espectador al igual que todo el resto de los Marmora. Sólo un conjunto más de la enorme cantidad de personas que ya se encontraban allí, observando a Lance con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

Manos levantadas hacia el cielo, alabanzas en palabras desconocidas; flores que eran arrojadas al agua, a los pies de Lance.

... Okay, tal vez esa era la verdadera razón de su incomodidad.

Era un grado totalmente diferente al desfile que siempre soñó.

Parados sobre el agua se encontraba Qestre junto a otro Za'thien, incluso más alto que el mismo gobernador. No tenía que ser un experto para suponer que era su pareja. Que hubieran otros dos tronos además del de Lance no era coincidencia.

Qestre se adelantó, postura imponente y derecha. Echándole una mirada a la gran cantidad de gente en el lugar, clamó:

—¡Mis hermanos! ¡Mis _»Varlars«_!¡Que la bendición de _»Al'ed« _brille hoy como nunca antes lo ha hecho!

La muchedumbre a su alrededor comenzó a recitar la última frase cual enorme e interminable eco, tan emocionados que sentía el suelo vibrar a sus pies. A pesar de encontrarse en una celebración aparentemente religiosa, sus voces se escuchaban fuertes y claras.

Demasiado ruido para su gusto.

Los recites que pasaban desde el idioma que su traje lograba traducir sin complicación, al idioma nativo de los Za'thien no se detuvieron por unos largos momentos. Keith subió una de sus manos para tapar uno de sus oídos y así amainar un poco el escándalo.

Por suerte no duró mucho.

—Gracias a nuestros aliados galra, hemos contado con la ilustre presencia de la sangre de nuestra _»Al'ed«, _¡Frente a nuestros propios ojos! ¡Nuestro planeta finalmente podrá prosperar!

Lance, desde su lugar, enarcó una ceja. Parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

¿No estarán exagerando?

Sólo era... Un alteano, para ellos. Nada espectacular, nada que siquiera pudiera llegar a tocar los pies del enorme poder que Allura llegó a tener.

Qestre tomó una pequeña inhalación antes de continuar.

—... Nuestro pequeño planeta ha sufrido por milenios bajo la mano del cruel Imperio. Muchos de nosotros no llegaron a sobrevivir para presenciar los eventos del Nuevo Amanecer... Lamentamos cada pérdida como si hubiera sido la propia, pero gracias a nuestra _»Al'ed«_, hemos vuelto a tener una nueva oportunidad.

La voz del gobernador era animada, alegre. Muy diferente a lo que se llegó a escuchar durante su estadía aquí. Cuando hablaba, si bien existía ese tono imperativo característico de alguien en una posición de poder, guardaba ese aire a tranquilidad y cortesía que hacía parecer que era lo único que era.

Pero no. Allí, hablando sobre Allura, se veía la pasión en él. El brillo en sus ojos, la convicción en sus palabras.

No era descabellado pensar que Qestre la adoraba.

—Cuando Cheqni se encontraba en la más pura miseria, cuando creíamos que tendríamos que ver a nuestro hogar ser destruido por el enemigo... Ella llegó, con su sonrisa perfecta y eterna, y re-estableció la belleza que habíamos olvidado. Recuperó nuestro planeta. Recuperó nuestras vidas perdidas bajo la explotación que llegamos a creer que sería eterna. Y ahora, nos encontramos aquí, pudiendo contar ésta historia a nuestros hijos en vez de hacérselas vivir.

Keith sonrió.

No era un gesto completamente alegre, llevaba un tinte de melancolía y tristeza detrás. Pero también existía el orgullo que llenaba su pecho al escuchar aquel relato cargado de sentimiento.

El sacrificio que Allura había hecho dejó destrozado a todo el equipo. Fue un golpe duro, horrendo. Lance lo sufrió más que nadie, y eso era innegable, pero todos tuvieron sus secuelas que pasaron en su propia manera.

Él incluido.

Allura había sido su amiga. Había sido parte del grupo que consideró su familia. No fue indiferente a su sacrificio, no fue algo que superó de un día al otro.

Estar acostumbrado a la muerte no lo hizo doler menos.

—Le debemos todo lo que ella nos ha devuelto y más. Nuestro hogar, nuestra libertad, nuestras propias vidas... Cuando creíamos que todo estaba perdido, ella nos iluminó con su bondad y nos hizo ver un nuevo mañana. Es nuestra_ »Al'ed«, _nuestra salvadora. Lo que hizo por nosotros nunca será olvidado.

Silencio. La ceremonia quedó en completo silencio.

Qestre y su pareja llevaron sus manos hacia sus collares, el resto del público hizo lo mismo.

Lance aprovechó el momento y llevó su puño hacia sus ojos, frotandolos con insistencia para eliminar cualquier mínimo rastro de lágrima que amenazó con caer.

Una pequeña sonrisa se podía llegar a ver en él, dulce pero contenida. Actualmente era el punto de enfoque de toda la gente que se encontraba allí, era obvio que no iba a querer mostrarse emocional frente a tanto público.

Apenas le gustaba mostrarse así frente a Keith.

El pequeño rezo terminó. Qestre levantó su mirada, firme, y finalmente se volteó hacia Lance.

Y en un acto que sorprendió a todos los Marmora, Lance incluido, se inclinó frente a su trono.

A su alrededor, el pueblo entero de Za'thiens imitó el gesto de su gobernador.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—_»Al'edikhi«, _hemos servido a nuestra salvadora todo lo que hemos podido. Hemos sido devotos a ella día y noche, sin ni un solo descanso... —habló Qestre, mirada fija en Lance—. Por eso... Le pedimos con todo nuestro respeto que nos comparta un poco más de su poder, para que Cheqni pueda florecer aún más bajo sus ojos.

¿Qué...?

El shock en Lance fue total y pudo verse perfectamente. Sus ojos azules buscaron los de Keith al instante, quien se encontraba en igual estado que él.

Keith negó con la cabeza, aunque no sabía del todo bien a qué.

—Yo... —musitó Lance. Bajo. Demasiado bajo. Era difícil escucharle—. Yo... No soy... Yo no soy Allu-- —se interrumpió—. No soy su »Al'ed«.

Su voz sonaba dudosa, como si no creyera de que en verdad tenía que aclarar algo que era obvio a simple vista. Como si le costara creer que era lo que habían implicado.

—Oh, por supuesto, nadie se puede comparar al enorme poder que ella poseía —habló Qestre, tan simple que sólo empeoraba la confusión—. Pero estamos al tanto de que su gente-- Los alteanos, ellos poseen una sensibilidad muy especial hacia la quintaesencia. Sabemos de lo que son capaces, sabemos que pueden lograr cosas que la gran mayoría en el universo no puede.

Los labios de Lance se presionaron con fuerza. Se removió incómodo sobre su trono, pegándose al respaldo como si pudiera llegar a atravesarlo. Toda su expresión decía que quería salir de allí.

Keith quería sacarlo de allí.

Lo que Qestre decía era la verdad, sin embargo existía un enorme problema en todo ésto. Lance no era alteano. Lance no podía cumplir lo que le pedía, _no podía--._

—¡Por favor, _»Al'edikhi«_! —insistió Qestre, no siendo ciego a lo que Lance hacía—. Nuestro pueblo ha estado pasando unos tiempos terribles, ¡No sabemos qué tanto tiempo podremos aguantar hasta que termine siendo mortal para los más vulnerables!

Eso... ¿Eso era chantaje emocional?

Keith apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Hasta que Lance no le dijera nada no iba a intervenir pero-- Pero _quería_\--.

Miraba a Lance con una insistencia casi desesperada. Que solo diera la palabra, y se irían de allí. Sólo tenía que decírselo. Quería que se lo dijera _ya._

—Cuando usted llegó aquí... Cuando bajó de esa nave, supimos que era una señal que Ella nos envió. Usted es nuestro milagro. Lo que Cheqni necesita para no perder lo que nuestra _»Al'ed«_ nos dio.

No podía soportarlo.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse solas, su cabeza ignoró por completo el llamado de advertencia que Acxa le había dado. Quería interrumpir toda la ceremonia, tomar a Lance e irse de allí.

No iba a permitir que unos bichos alíens religiosos le pusieran una mano encima.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo a su alrededor se estaba tiñendo lentamente de rojo, un simple movimiento le detuvo. Una mano, un gesto que sabía que estaba dirigido hacia él, porque Lance lo estaba mirando fijamente con la misma expresión repleta de duda que no se había ido de su rostro.

Le estaba diciendo que se detenga.

Se detuvo. Ni una sola pregunta.

—Qué... ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Qestre sonrió.

La incredulidad en Keith era total. Sus ojos no se despegaban de Lance, negando con la cabeza una y otra y otra vez. No era alteano, por más buenas intenciones que tuviera, no serviría de _nada, _¡¿Cómo es que no lo entendía?!

—¡Oh, nada que le sea difícil! Ese trono está hecho de un material conductor de quintaesencia. Sólo debe concentrar su energía, y ésta pasará al agua. Nuestra fuente está conectada con todo el planeta, ¡Mantiene nuestros recursos vivos!

Lance enarcó una ceja, volviendo su mirada hacia Qestre.

—No soy el primer alteano que viene aquí, ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto que no, hemos tenido su eventual extranjero, ¡Nos han ayudado enormidades!

Ésto era ridículo.

Keith se cruzó de brazos, impaciente. Su pie comenzó a repiquetear contra el suelo. ¿Qué se supone que Lance estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba alargando ésto? ¡Podrían irse si tan sólo cancelaba todo! ¡Aún les quedaban otros planetas de viaje!

—Oh, bueno... Daré mi mejor intento.

¡¿De qué intento hablaba--?!

Lance encontró su mirada y sonrió. Confiada y traviesa, complementaria con el guiño en su ojo que le dedicó.

¿Ah?

—Quiero decir-- ¡Soy el único alteano en una flota llena de galras! Mi energía es escasa cuando tengo que asegurarme de que todos estén en perfectas condiciones, ¿Sabes? ¡Así que no estoy seguro de qué tanto de mí pueda entregar!

... Oh.

Un plan.

Claro, claro-- Tenía sentido. Había olvidado que a Lance le iba bien el ser diplomático. Si alargó la mentira hasta éste momento, el darles la espalda sólo sería perjudicial para la alianza. Podrían llegar a tomarlo como una ofensa, si Lance rechazaba su hospitalidad y su esfuerzo para complacerlo sin siquiera demostrar una disposición.

Keith se relajó. La correspondió la sonrisa, secreta y con su significado especial.

Entendía el plan. Dejaría que continuara con él.

—... Comprendo la dificultad,_ »Al'edikhi«_, pero estaríamos eternamente agradecidos si intenta brindarnos aunque sea un poco de su energía.

—¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! ¡Sólo déjenlo en mis manos!

Estaba decidido.

El silencio que le siguió fue total. Todas las miradas estaban sobre Lance.

La expectación lograba que todos los corazones presentes retumbaran al mismo ritmo, con la misma fuerza.

Lance se encontraba sonriente, recuperado de ánimos al haber encontrado su salida a éste embrollo. Se estiró en su trono, desperezando sus músculos. Procedió a girar sus hombros, su cuello, a mover sus piernas como si se hubieran dormido por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Colocó ambas manos en los brazos de su trono. Tomó una profunda inhalación y cerró sus ojos.

... Uno, dos, tres.

Treinta segundos después, nada.

Lance soltó un suspiro, largo y dramático.

—Hmmm, no parece que esté funcionando. No estoy seguro de si podré lograrlo--.

—Por favor, siga intentándolo —insistió Qestre—. Concéntrese en el agua, en su cuerpo. Deja que la energía fluya libremente hacia ella.

—¡De acuerdo, pero es lo que ya he estado haciendo y aún así--!

Un chispeo.

Todo comenzó con un chispeo.

El público completo jadeó, sus ojos fijos en el repentino espectáculo.

Keith fue incapaz de despegar la mirada de él.

Las marcas de Lance comenzaron a iluminarse hasta volverse completamente blancas. El cubano levantó ambas manos, viendo cómo un aura fina y casi imperceptible comenzaba a rodearlo.

—¿Qué--? ¿Qué? ¿Qué está--?

No se detuvo.

Aquella aura se incrementó y se incrementó hasta rodearle por completo. Sus pupilas brillaban tanto como sus marcas. No podía ver, sólo el repentino poder que quemaba en su cuerpo como si lo fuera a engullir por completo. No podía respirar, la energía asfixiándolo. Quería detenerlo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ésto--?

Su trono comenzó a llevarse el aura.

Como si se tratara de una aspiradora, succionó la energía que brotaba del cubano como si no tuviera suficiente. Keith sólo pudo observar horrorizado, paralizado, cómo todo ocurría con una lentitud que llegaba a ser tortuosa.

Aunque en realidad no duró más que unos pocos segundos.

La energía bajó. Recorrió el trono, y se depositó directamente en la fuente.

Era como un espectáculo precioso si uno se dejaba llevar por lo brillante que se veía todo. La luz que comenzaba a emanar por todos lados, uno capaz de sentirse energizado sólo por presenciar la escena.

Varios Za'thiens levantaron sus manos hacia los cielos, otros clamaban del enorme alivio al saber que no se encontraban perdidos. Qestre y su pareja, ambos se encontraban con las manos en el agua, levantándola en un cuenco hecho con sus manos y arrojándola al aire en celebración.

Keith quería detenerlo. Quería parar todo, pero ni siquiera se sentía capaz de moverse.

Y cuando finalmente se volvió a sentir dueño de su propio cuerpo, había terminado.

Todo a su alrededor, el agua que los rodeaba, brillaba en un precioso cían. Tan brillante que podría llegar a hacerle competencia al sol, éste palideciendo por no poder contar con la fuerza necesaria para llenar todo de tanta luz.

—¡_»Al'edikhi«_! Por el amor a nuestra salvadora, ¡Lo logró! —exclamaba Qestre, al euforia poseyéndolo por completo— ¡Nos salvó a todos!

No entendía.

¿Acaso hizo...?

Cuando su mirada se posó sobre su _»thari«_, pudo encontrar algo que no esperaba.

Sorpresa, absoluta y total. Ojos abiertos de par en par, que miraban tanto el agua brillante bajo sus pies como sus propias manos como si buscara explicaciones. Por qué, cuándo, cómo. _Por qué._

_¿Por qué pudo ser capaz de hacer ésto?_

La respuesta era clara, era obvia. Una sola palabra, insignificante pero al mismo tiempo infinitamente poderosa. Tenían la evidencia allí, resplandeciente a pesar de la expresión sombría de su ahora creador.

Y cuando Lance levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con la de su líder...

Keith sólo observó terror.

_ **· ✫ ✦ ✵ .** _

Alteano.

Lance era alteano.

¿Cómo--? ¿Acaso Allura lo había hecho? ¿Cuando le pasó sus marcas, como un último obsequio antes de cumplir con su destino?

¿Por qué lo haría? No tenía sentido-- ¿Por qué? ¿De qué le servía? ¿Qué objetivo tenía, cuando ni siquiera Lance mismo supo que lo era hasta ahora?

¿Por qué lo volvería algo que él nunca pidió ser?

—Su llegada fue destinada. Estoy seguro de ello, y no pudo estar más que agradecido de nuestra _»Al'ed« _por habernos recompensado por nuestra fe en ella, ¡Su poder es enorme, _»Al'edikhi«_! ¡De seguro que lograremos subsistir durante muchos decaphoebs gracias a usted! —exclamaba Qestre, encantado como no había dejado de estarlo desde que la ceremonia había dado su fin.

A su lado, Lance no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que lo habían devuelto con sus prendas y apariencia de siempre.

Agradecía la alegría de Qestre, porque se encontraba tan ciego que no podía ver la absoluta mirada de desprecio que Keith le estaba dedicando. Brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de su _»thari«_, protector como no pudo hacerlo antes.

Aunque ahora no sirviera de mucho.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. —mintió.

—Oh no, no, ¡Muchas gracias a ustedes por traernos a ésta bendición de _»Al'ed«_! Por favor, regresen cuando quieran, ¡Estaremos más que encantados de volver a verlos!

No quería volver a pisar éste planeta nunca más.

Ese fue el pensamiento con el que se marchó de Cheqni, una promesa que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir. Al menos, no él. Mucho menos Lance.

Lance.

Que no dijera una palabra lo preocupaba. Debía asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.

—Lance--.

—Estoy cansado —interrumpió. Una muy mala costumbre que tenía, pero que decía todo lo que tenía que decir—. Iré-- Iré a dormir temprano hoy, ¿Te molesta? ¿O me necesitas para algo?

Keith se le quedó mirando por unos largos segundos. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y le soltó, no sin antes depositar un rápido y cariñoso beso en su frente. Uno del cual Lance ni se inmutó.

Mejor no caer en cuenta del nudo en el estómago que eso le causó.

—No. Puedes retirarte tranquilo, mis generales se encargarán de todo —le aseguró—. Te guardaré comida, por si te da hambre más tarde.

Lance esbozó una sonrisa, sin embargo no tenía ni un mínimo rastro de verdadera. Otra cosa que prefirió pasar por alto. Lance había dejado en claro que no era el momento.

De por sí, ¿Llegará a existir ese momento?

No dijo ni una sola palabra más, y se marchó del lugar directo hacia su habitación.

Lance no apareció en toda la noche. No lo vio en todo el día que le siguió.

Y antes de que Keith decidiera ir a su habitación para enfrentarlo, apareció con su actitud de siempre. Bromista, carismático, listo para hablar hasta que se le cayeran las orejas a todo su equipo.

No mencionó ni una sola vez de su reciente descubrimiento. De hacer algo, parecía ignorarlo por completo.

... Tal vez... Tal vez por ahora era lo mejor.

═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══

_ **¡El asombroso y espectacular diccionario alienígena! por Leandro "Lance" Rivero (Parte 1):** _

_Thari: /'θərɪ/ Galra; Persona amada. No necesariamente pareja establecida, pero sí un vínculo romántico mutuo debe estar confirmado._

_Al'ed: /eɪ'lɪd/ Za'thien; Protectora estelar, diosa. _

_Al'edhiki: /al'i:dix/ Za'thien; Heredero estelar, profeta. _

_Varlars: /vær'lɑ:rs/ Za'thien; familia espiritual, sentido comunal._

═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Se acuerdan cuando dije que la secuela capaz iba a ser una cosa cortita? Bueno, mentí. No sólo demoré MESES, sino que decidí separarlo en tres capítulos porque sino se me hacía demasiado largo. 
> 
> ¡De todas formas! Espero que les guste hasta aquí. No tengo una fecha de cuándo va a ser la próxima actualización, pero intentaré no demorar demasiado! Tengo todo planeado, sólo me faltaría escribirlo.
> 
> ¡Por cierto! El título del capítulo es una referencia a una canción que representa el mood del capítulo en sí. Todo el fic en sí es una referencia musical tras otra, así que acá se los dejaré.
> 
> \+ [Space Oddity (canción que Lance también canta en éste cap btw)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVM9PnGw5z8)
> 
> \+ [Floating in Space.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjYP2z-vov4)
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! <3 <3 <3 


End file.
